


Of Regret

by Hogwarts_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, F/M, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Regret, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_Riddle/pseuds/Hogwarts_Riddle
Summary: "As for me, I hope it's Granger."Filled with regret at his own words, Draco Malfoy makes a secret trip to visit the frizzy haired bookworm in the hospital wing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Of Regret

The halls of Hogwarts were dark and vacated as a lone cloaked figure crept forward from the shadows, checking this way and that to ensure that no one was in sight before crossing into the light of the moon streaming in through the windows, revealing the familiar crest of slytherin on his robe as well as a tuft of white blonde hair sticking out from beneath.

It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

The idea of sneaking around at night was risky to begin with, nevermind after all the attacks that had occurred. Being caught out of the dungeons at such an hour would mean trouble for him. It would undoubtedly alert the suspicions of the teachers, giving them reason to believe that he was the heir of slytherin.

Obviously, that wasn't true. He was just as clueless as to where the entrance to the chamber of secrets was as anyone else. Still, he doubted that would stop Potter and Weasley from accusing him of such.

He shook his head. No, he simply wouldn't allow himself to get caught, lest he be forced to divulge his true reason for venturing out so late at night. That was not something he was willing to share with anyone...

Soon enough, he came upon his destination. Pulling on the door of the hospital wing, he cringed as the door squeaked open. With one last careful glance back, he slipped inside, tip-toeing into the dark room.

He was just about to pull out his wand for a bit of light when he collided into something large and wooden, presumably Madam Pomfrey's desk. Cursing the piece of furniture under his breath, he quickly cast Lumos, illuminating the office, which was visibly empty. The door to Madam Pomfrey's personal quarters was closed, the faint sound of snoring coming from within. Sure signs that the Medi-witch was sound asleep and none the wiser to her late night visitor.

Taking a deep calming breath, he made his way through the office and into the clinic, pulling his hood down as he entered.

Most of the beds were left unoccupied, but the ones that were were surrounded by curtains, blocking off all sight of their occupants. Unfortunately for him, that meant he would have to check behind each and every one.

For the most part, he didn't really care about the victims. Mrs. Norris was a bothersome cat. Nearly Headless Nick was a ghost. Creevey was just downright annoying, not to mention he was another one of Potter's adoring fans. The other two… Fletcher and Clearwater… He didn't hate them, but he didn't particularly like them either.

Finally, having searched all the others, he came upon the one he was looking for. With a shaking hand, he pulled the curtain back to reveal the frizzy haired bookworm, Hermione Granger.

Draco felt a pain in his chest at the sight of her. He had thought that he was prepared to see her in such a state, having seen all the others before, but clearly he had been mistaken. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

Feeling his knees giving out on him, he sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes glued to her face. She was so pale, not an ounce of color to be seen across her skin. Reaching out, he stroked a finger down her cheek. It was cold and hard like a statue. Not that he had ever had the chance to do so much as touch her before, but he had always assumed that it would be warm and soft. The same eyes that glared at him with such a burning intensity that it seemed as if they would engulf him, were now empty and sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm sorry, Granger," he choked as he attempted to fight the tears that threatened to surface.

He was overwhelmed by regret as he recalled all of the horrible things he had ever said to her, or even about her to his friends.

_"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood."_

_"You'll be next, mudblood."_

_"As for me, I hope it's Granger."_

Despite everything that he had said, he never truly wanted for this to happen, especially not to her. He would admit that he had secretly wished such a fate on annoying pests like Creevey, but not her... never her...

"I didn't mean it, you know," he admitted. "I never meant all those horrible things I called you."

In fact, he thought quite the opposite of her. From the very beginning he had thought that she was different. She wasn't at all like what his mother and father had told him about muggleborns. Sure her teeth were a few sizes too big and her hair was a bit wild, but she honestly wasn't that ugly. Dare he say it, she was actually rather pretty. And she certainly wasn't some brainless twit who didn't know what she was doing. When it came to her abilities, he had to admit that she was much his equal.

"If only you had been born a pureblood. That would have made everything so much easier."

It was true. If she had been born a pureblood, then he wouldn't have to act as if he hated her... to sneer and insult her every time he saw her just to keep up appearances in front of his friends and family... However, the fact remained that she was not, and she had been endangered as a result, by none less than his own father.

Up until that moment, he had always seen his father as a role model, as the person he strove to make proud most of all, and yet now he found himself questioning everything he knew and if he even wanted his father to be proud of him anymore. His father might not have directly harmed Granger, but he was still responsible for it all. After all, he was the one who returned the diary to the school, awakening the beast hidden within.

Regardless, he knew that he had to do something. He couldn't let the attacks continue, and while he knew he couldn't visibly help, he could leave a clue that might help speed up the process that would lead to the beast's capture and ultimately Granger's recovery.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper containing some information that may prove useful about the beast and tucked it into the clenched hand that lay stiffly at her side.

"I hope this helps."

He stayed there staring at her for a few more moments before he got up, stroking her cheek one last time before he pulled away and turned to leave.

He only hoped that Potter and Weasley would find it time and would be smart enough to follow its lead.


End file.
